The Very Odd Couple
by jazzy2may
Summary: Due 2 unforeseen events SiriusBlack & SeverusSnape have been partnered up & given the assignment 2 exclusively watch over & protect Harry Potter. Eventual SS/SB Slash. No Like No Read.
1. SnapeBlack Residence

**WARNING: M/M Content, SLASH **

**NO LIKE, NO READ**

**Disclaimer: **All rights and ownership belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing (UK) Arthur A. Levine Books (US), A Heyday/1492Pictures Production Co., Warner Brothers, & Universal Studios.

* * *

Title: The Very Odd Couple  
Author: Jazzy  
Rating: rating may change as chapters and story progress, right now I'd say PG-13 for subject matter  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Sirius Black  
Genera: Humor, Angst, Drama

**Summary: **Due to unforeseen events Sirius Black and Severus Snape have been partnered up and given the directive from the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore exclusively to watch over and protect Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding World. Eventual SS/SB Slash.

* * *

_My first foray into HP. Centering around Sirius Black and Severus Snape as they come to raise Harry Potter as their own son and fight the irrational feelings they both have towards one another. And hopefully eventually fall into love with one another._

**

* * *

**

****

The Very Odd Couple  
written by: Jazzy

Chapter One

The Dursley's didn't know what to make of them at first. Petunia Evans-Dursley realized one thing though, Severus Snape was her next door neighbor, not only was he a freak, but now he was a queer as well. It was a true shock! She had always thought Snape had been in love with Lilly, her little sister. After all, if he hadn't been in love with her, then why had he ruined their perfect family? If he had never come along and had never been in love with Lilly, then Lilly would never have known about her freakishness and have never gone off to Hogwarts to become even more of a freak!

Petunia hated Snape. She blamed him for how her life and Lilly's life had been ruined.

Now not only was he a freak but now also a queer and he had dared to move in next door to her and her perfectly unfreakish family!

Unbelievable!

Unforgivable!

But worst of all, there was a queer couple living in her neighborhood!

How immoral!

Of course it would be Snape. It wasn't enough he ruined her life once but now he had to come along and ruin it a second time.

Snape simply smiled as Petunia scowled and glared at him. She gasped then scampered away as Black came up behind Snape.

* * *

Snape turned around to glare his own death look at his mortal enemy. He hated Sirius Black. It sure as hell hadn't been his idea to partner up with the bastard and watch the Dursley's, oh no, it was not, it was instead the Order of the Phoenix at fault and that smiling laughing Dumbledore!

"Don't get any bright ideas Black." He hissed, then walked off in a snit.

Black smirked. He loved teasing Snape. His eyes went directly to the Dursley home and into their open window not that he needed such a window to look in through to watch his godson. He could as easily look into his crystal ball or rather Snape's crystal ball and watch the happenings going on inside the home through Crystal Vision.

They were here for one reason, partnered on this assignment for one reason, and that reason was Harry Potter, his Godson, Lilly and James Potter's son. Sirius knew Snape had yet to forgive him for past faults, but really he had only been teasing him! Boys pull girls hair, boys haze other boys, there were two reasons for such behaviors and if Snape was too dense or too hurt to figure it out, well Sirius wasn't about to point it out to him.

Sirius had been very childish back then, alright he was still pretty childish even today but he dared anybody to not have done half the stuff he had done to Snape for the reasons he had done them for!

Snape was seriously hilarious when he was being teased. Snape's glares, his scowls, his dark looks, were simply too delicious to ignore and they were far better then having Snape so stone faced and blank. Sirius had not liked the mask of indifference Snape had worn through most of school life. It had been like a challenge to Sirius, a challenge he could never ignore. Sirius hadn't meant to be cruel; really, it was more of the Black in his nature than anything else. He was adult enough now to see that he had taken it too far in some places, such as the shrieking shack incident, even Moony had yet to forgive him for that breach of friendship, so why should Snape be any different?

With feelings between them too damaged Sirius wasn't sure he could live civilly with Snape, not that he wasn't willing to give it a try, but Snape certainly knew how to hold to a grudge. It was very Slytherin of him.

With a twinkle in Sirius' eye he turned back to his and Snape's new abode, easily giving directions to the muggle unpacking crew, after all Sirius was a rich man's son, he didn't do the little things like unpack boxes and put things away, he had servants for that and he was very good at giving orders and that sort of thing.

Sirius was also aware of his personla house elf's personal prejudices and grudges. Kreacher was hardly pleased with him for living in a disgusting muggle neighborhood but also in a despicable muggle home. Kreacher had been royally sulking and muttering darkly under his breath all the while he stayed inside and hid in his own secluded little abode under the stairs while the muggles trooped in and out of their new place of stay. After the muggles were gone he'd have Kreacher do penance by putting things away in their proper places, though he supposed Snape would have something to say on the matter.

Snape did not approve of slave labor or dark household's personal house elves. Those house elves in particular were often quite insane due to the evil done unto them by evil in their house and bonded family. But what could Sirius do about it? He was the last of the Blacks and Kreacher was his house elf now and really, how could Snape even suggest that someone like a Black not have a servant around to do things for him? Snape couldn't expect Sirius to cook and clean and pick up after the two of them, could he?

Sirius shuddered. A servant he was not!

Snape's sneer was something to look forward to though as he explained it all to him. Sirius grinned happily if a bit crazed then strolled inside with his usual regal airs to better bate the more temperamental half of his new life and nature.

* * *

**TBC - Updates will happen as time allows. Thank you for reading, and I hope you will enjoy. Please leave a review if you are so inclined. Thank you.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO - The Snape-Black Residence, nosy neighbors on both sides of the fence! - coming soon


	2. Nosy Neighbors

**Thank you to all who have reviewed it's been very much appreciated. I do apologize for the long wait, chapter two took longer then I thought it would, but I did say as time allowed, so here it is, for your perusal… chapter two! ^_^**

Title: The Very Odd Couple  
Author: Jazzy  
Rating: rating may change as chapters and story progress, right now I'd say PG-13 for subject matter  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Sirius Black  
Genera: Humor, Angst, Drama

**Summary: **Due to unforeseen events Sirius Black and Severus Snape have been partnered up and given the directive from the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore exclusively to watch over and protect Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding World. Eventual SS/SB Slash.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
**The Snape-Black Residence, nosy neighbors on both sides of the fence!

Petunia couldn't help the feeling of paranoia that kept creeping up the back of her neck. She felt watched. Every time she went into the yard there was one of those queer freaks in the neighboring yard, smiling at her. If she had an issue with one of the babies there would be one of them always there at the door, or crossing into her yard, ready to lend a helping hand. Even the neighborhood-watch had been infested by the two of them! Vernon wouldn't stop blustering and complaining about having a couple of queers in the all boys club known as the neighborhood watch. Did no one see what Vernon and Petunia saw when they looked on the two freaks? It didn't seem so. Not with other neighbors going on and on about how charming Sirius Black was, even Severus had somehow charmed his way into the hearts of the old biddies down the street, the matriarchs of the block, those Ladies of the Home Association group, of whom Petunia had been trying to get into their "benevolent" (as in a couple of sour old Dragons) regards for years. Severus Snape the gutter snipe, manner-less dog, ill-bred, poor trash from Spinner's End, was in those old biddies homes once a week enjoying tea and society gossip!

They invited her to tea quite often. Petunia sniffed around checking for anything freakish and rarely found it. She didn't know what they were up to but she didn't like it, not one bit! They seemed like a well mannered sort, even that no good Snape. Which she still didn't like and would rather never look at or speak to, thank goodness that Black fellow was the one to engage her in such charming conversation and sympathy. The man was so charming; it was such a waste of beauty being that he was gay. And why in hell would he choose to be stuck in a relationship with someone so ugly and sour as Severus Snape put the mind into a tizzy. It was so sad he was going to go to hell, on both accounts, being a witch/wizard freak what-have-you and gay. But they were rather nice to have around, even grudging she admitted that no good Snape.

She just couldn't figure out what they were up to!

Perhaps it should have been more obvious to her but being that she was a new mother as well as a wife taking care of her slovenly man and two new babes, and having slept so little her mind just wasn't quite up to adding "one-plus-one" or piecing a perfectly easy little puzzle together. Perhaps if she hadn't been so tired or so resentful of her duties as wife and mother she would have figured it out for herself. These two men weren't here just to live in a "normal" muggle manner, but to keep a close eye on her as well as on baby Harry and keeping an eye out for the murderers of Harry's parents, the Death-Eaters.

But she couldn't stop herself from handing over baby Harry at every opportunity, or complaining to a seemingly sympathetic ear. Her Dudders needed her more and Dudley was after all the child she had given birth to. She felt guilty about it; after all, she was exposing a baby to the immorality of two men living together in sin. But her Dudders was a handful and dealing with two babies? Well it was more than any one mother should have to put up with and the two men were always seemingly happy and eager to take little Harry into their home and to entertain and take care of the little nuisance.

Though she did have to admit that even Snape seemed somehow less sour when the baby was in his arms; he seemed uncharacteristically over protective and quite attached to little Harry, even though little Harry often took the opportunity to spit up on the man as often as he could, which pleased Petunia to no end which made the man scowl and ruined his contentment but not Petunia's. It was in truth the only endearing thing about Harry that she liked, that he spit on Severus Snape every time and in every way possible.

They took the pressure off her shoulders with Harry. She didn't have to do much mothering or parenting with the two of them around to help with Harry. As long as she never told Vernon where she dropped off Harry then she wouldn't have to put up with her husband's temper or recriminations.

Besides how could she give up the opportunity to snoop around a neighbor's household besides it wasn't as if the two men didn't snoop around her place either! And Sirius Black was always a delight to chat with.

"Thanks for taking care of Harry." She said as she handed over her burden yet again into their care.

Snape simply grunted, Harry in his arms bouncing the adorable bundle of joy, and shut the door in her face. A muffled, gasp of outrage came through the door but the sound of marching female feet down the gravel path came to his ear which satisfied Severus to no end and actually brought forth a rare smile, if quite a nasty one.

* * *

Then he turned his glowering eyes onto Sirius Black and hissed. "How can you put up with that woman, she's a wretch."

Harry took that moment to spit up whatever little bit he'd eaten for breakfast all over Severus' front. Severus glared balefully then sighed resigned he quickly called out a spell "scourgify" his clothes were back to clean and fresh from the laundry in seconds.

Little Harry babbled delightedly and clapped his hands squealing. "sco-ji scor-ji sco-ji"

Sirius's twinkled merrily. "Now, now, Severus, do you forget who I am?" asked Sirius with his usual charming yet superior seeming smile as he "acciod" his several year books with the countless witches leaving kisses on the pages and countless advances written in beautiful quill work.

Snape's face got darker. Snape scowled, yes, quite, how could he forget? He sneered, Sirius Black charming womanizer. There had been no need to flaunt his sexual prowess in his face and introduce young Harry to terrible influences. He covered Harry's eyes from the outrageous Year-Book full of photos of propositioning witches and wizards.

Seeing the message had been received Sirius Black's smile went up a few more superior notches but then in a flash the obnoxious smile was gone replaced with a warm one as he lunged forward to take the happy baby from Severus' arms.

"How's my smart little man, eh?" asked Sirius in lilting joyful tones. "Nasty carrots cum up did they?" he laughed.

Little Harry laughed as well and bounced some more in his godfather's arms. There was no doubt in the baby's mind that here was where his true family resided even the foul-tempered Severus Snape was kinder and warmer then Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Here he was loved.

"Kreacher! Kreacher where are you?" Called out Sirius in a less then pleased tone; he was always stern and a little put out with the house elf. Kreacher grumbled and ambled and shuffled his way slowly into the living room at his master's command. "Master Harry needs breakfast."

Severus Snape sneered at Sirius, it was just like the flighty man to pawn off his responsibilities to a house elf, even one as ill tempered and obviously dark and insane as Kreacher was. Yet something about the young child did something strange to Kreacher, maybe it was just that House Elfs needed little ones to attend to or possibly the spoiled brat had grown on the… well, creature.

"Kreacher is com'n little master. No needs to cry." Cooed the ugly thing. "Bads masters Black not feeds you yet?" he scowled darkly at Sirius Black, the worst of the Blacks and ugly white sheep, and total disgrace to the Black heritage. "Your Kreacher is coming."

Sirius glared at the cheeky elf but handed the baby over without more fuss. Harry looked up into his Kreacher's beady eyes and cooed back, garbling and babbling in baby's languages to Kreacher making him smile, grabbing at gnarled ears and a nose that was even uglier then Snape's own. Surprisingly baby Harry seemed to adore Kreacher which had no end of surprised delight for the shriveled house elf.

* * *

Snape went down to the basement leaving Sirius Black, the Kreacher Black, and baby Harry to their own machinations while he tended to his steeping potions and impatient ingredients below. He told himself he didn't need or want this cozy little family scene, but he couldn't help to feel anxious and even disgruntled. He hated leaving little Harry with Black and that evil Kreacher but his potions were far too important too delicate to leave on their own. He refused to have the Blacks and Potter interfere with his important works.

Still he couldn't help feeling left out and a bit peevish. He didn't want Harry to grow up into a Black! Let alone an arrogant Potter!

He hoped to influence the child to grow up into someone that he knew Lilly, the woman he still loved and mourned, and the Mother of young Harry, would be proud of.

Blast St Mungos and Hogwarts, both, for taking his time away from the raising of his Lilly's child! Glaring dark enough to make things spontaneously combust Severus flounced down the last few steps into his heavily spelled and reinforced potions lab.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Have no clue what chapter three is going to be about just yet, but I hope to update as time allows. I am hoping to bring forth more fireworks in later chapters.

Also I might try my hand at a "Snupin" story someday soon. I am finding I really love that pairing!

Reviews would be lovely. Thank you for reading!


	3. Snape Memories

Thank you to all who have reviewed it's been very much appreciated. I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, as time allows updates will ocurr, so here it is, for your perusal… chapter three! ^_^

Title: The Very Odd Couple  
Author: Jazzy  
Rating: rating may change as chapters and story progress, right now I'd say PG-13 for subject matter  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Sirius Black  
Genera: Humor, Angst, Drama

**Summary: **Due to unforeseen events Sirius Black and Severus Snape have been partnered up and given the directive from the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore exclusively to watch over and protect Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding World. Eventual SS/SB Slash.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE  
**The Snape-Black Residence, Severus Remembering!

Life was… pleasant he supposed even if he did have to share a house with insane members of the Black family. Harry was squealing merrily as he was playing some wizarding games with Kreacher and Sirius upstairs while again Severus was down in his basement laboratory furthering his Mastery of Potions. He sneered at the noise but his heart wasn't in it. He didn't know how to breach the barrier he'd created for himself. He wasn't good with his feelings.

Everything he'd ever learned of love he'd learned from his mother, an abused brow beaten low self-esteemed witch estranged from her proud pure blood family by her marriage to Tobias Snape alcoholic abuser muggle, and from Lilly Evans, playmate, best friend, school mate, and then they too had become estranged. The Marauders had seen to that! Now came the heart of his sneer.

Sirius Black, charming murderous minded bastard. The man he was currently leaving an impressionable young Harry Potter in the care of! With that realization Severus Snape launched himself out of his chair, brought his wand into position then placed a stasis spell on all of his potions.

How stupid could he be to leave Harry in the care of that Idiot Black?

Righteous rage making his steps sure and swift he practically flew up the stairs through the kitchen and into the den; only to have his rage suddenly die on him at the vision of gleeful playing munchkin and surprisingly pleasant seeming Blacks playing with building blocks.

Now what? He asked himself. What do I do now?

Sirius and Kreacher were looking at him in some confusion they were not expecting Snape to join them, after all, he never had before in the few months living here and with the many times they baby-sat young Harry.

Sneering at them Snape flounced over to a chair by the bookcase and sat down in it black eyes smoldering at them before he snatched up a book and opened it to read.

Kreacher looked to Sirius and his sweet Harry then back to Snape. Elegantly the elf stood up to enquire. "May Kreacher serve Master Snape, Sir, something to drink?"

"No, please continue with what you were doing. I aim to read this book for a while. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself unlike some people." Here he smiled with a cutting smirk directed at his nemesis.

Sirius scowled. Harry babbled something at Sirius which made the Marauder smile then go back to building their fort. Kreacher sat back down and cooed "what a brilliant little master my sweet Harry is."

Severus watched them under cover of reading his book. His heart felt strange and twisted. It seemed to be battling itself. As he looked down into the book he was holding he finally noticed it wasn't any book at all but a picture book, a mix of muggle and wizarding pictures. Snape felt his heart breaking yet again as he flipped through the pictures. His proud mother, his sometimes sober father, and himself as a child and later as a young man, there were even pictures of him and Lilly Evans together as children then later as young people.

A range of wonderful and thrilling pictures painful to look upon he felt his eyes blurring from the presence tears that wished to fall but which Severus wouldn't allow at least not with his mortal enemy in the room with him.

Lilly had been the only woman the only girl the only person he had ever been in love with. He missed her.

He hated that he couldn't go back in time and change how things had turned out. If he could the first thing he would have changed was how he had lost Lilly to the Marauders and to James Potter in particular. Secondly he would have made sure his curiosity about the Marauders had never been courted. He would have snubbed them entirely and ignored their hooliganism like everyone else knowing already that no matter how he had tried and failed to bring his attackers to justice that life was never fair and Hogwarts even less so with its favored sons. It had been a losing battle and Severus should never have tried to fight it.

* * *

Coming next chapter a life with the Dursleys the beginnings of a rescue

* * *

Idea from: Shizu66  
Life for Harry with Petunia, maybe a little Dudley interaction. Oh and I hope Sirius will do something stupid soon, he is so hilarious moronic sometimes.

Thank you Shizu66!

Idea from: Green24  
"oh yeah if you are having trouble writing the next chapter you can always outline what you want in your conclusion and work your way backwards as to how you want to get there for the future chapters. that way every little piece will fall into play."

Thank you Green24

These ideas have truly helped, thank you so much! ^_^

Reviews are always appreciated. Please feel free to Review.


	4. A Glimpse

It didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to but I think it turned out okay, sorry for the long wait…. And…. Here it is Chapter 4!

I Hope you will enjoy. ^_^

Title: **The Very Odd Couple**  
Author: Jazzy  
Rating: rating may change as chapters and story progress, right now I'd say PG-13 for subject matter  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Sirius Black  
Genera: Humor, Angst, Drama

**Summary: **Due to unforeseen events Sirius Black and Severus Snape have been partnered up and given the directive from the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore exclusively to watch over and protect Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding World. Eventual SS/SB Slash.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR  
A Glimpse into Harry's Life with the Dursleys**

Harry didn't like being here it always felt lonely even when he wasn't but he wasn't Dudley and he wasn't first in the hearts or minds of his relatives not like how it was with Kreacher and Uncle Sirius and Uncle Snape. If he cried even a little his Kreacher would come and comfort him or his Uncle Sirius would pick him up and pretend they were flying on a Broom around the world which never failed to make Harry turn from tears to giggles and then there was his Uncle Snape, always quiet always watching, always grumpy except on the rare occasions that he smiled, or rather smirked, at Uncle Sirius over something mean having been said or done to Sirius by Kreacher or by Snape himself, but Uncle Snape never said anything mean to Harry. His Uncle Snape was stern but gentle with him unlike Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who were always taunting or belittling little Harry.

The Durselys would put him away in a soundproofed cupboard and lock him up and away from them and whatever company they had over for tea or dinner or just because they wanted nothing to do with him or to be even reminded that he even existed. He was alone and lonely in his home. He didn't feel like it was his home. He didn't feel remotely loved or cherished or taken care of in the Dursely home. There was nothing he could do to make anyone smile at the Dursely home, they berated him, neglected him, called him a burden and made him feel like one to. When he asked in his two year old way, "why cans I stays with uncys Siri and Nape forver, they love me and you don't?" he pouted stubbornly.

His Aunt and Uncle looked horrified. But for differing reasons. Petunia had been going behind Vernons back to Snape and Black to giver her time away from her burdens and now it had come to bite her in the behind.

Vernon scowled, "Petunia, my darling, I know the little blighter's a burden but for God's sakes keep him away from the perverts! I won't have the neighbors think we associate with those… those… you know, that kind!" he hissed scandalized.

Petunia tried to protest her innocence but Vernon for all that he wasn't very sharp in the noggin he did know his wife too well. Shamefaced she lowered her head and did not dare to look her husband in the eye. Upstairs Dudders was throwing a new tantrum so Petunia ran out of the room and to her needy son to go sooth his frustrations and give him whatever he wanted to calm him down.

Vernon then glared at Harry, he stomped over to the pouting toddler and grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragging him back to his living space under the stairs. "As for you, you little brat, get back into the cupboard! I don't want to see you again until you can show the proper attitude and respect as well as the proper sense of gratitude you owe us and we deserve for taking your worthless hide in!"

Harry cried and threw his own tantrum which as usual got him a quick slap in the face and a toss into his cupboard. Life was unfair. No one loved him in the Dursley house, not any one. Still sniffling and weeping, he stilled as he heard a familiar "pop".

"Kweacher!" he gasped and wept harder throwing himself into the house elf's comforting arms.

"What is this, who has upset, my little master Harry Potter, sir?" he growled, glaring around the little room he found himself and Harry locked in. He continued to frown as he did not like how small a space this was, in fact it seemed rather closer to his own little space under the stairs, a space that was rightfully a House Elf's not a Master's and not his young master's room at all! Kreacher was furious and scandalized all at once.

"Who is darings to treat my little master Harry Potter, sir in this shabby way, locks him up in a place as this? No proper place for a my little master! Who dares locks him ups in a place of the likes of a house elf?" he shrieked in a fit the likes of which Harry had never seen before.

Harry blinked up into the wide angry eyes of his Kreacher and felt himself smile.

"Kweacher loves me." He sighed happily.

* * *

Kreacher held little Harry closer to his breast and crooned a little lullaby into his ear singing of wizarding things and magestic creatures filling little Harry's dreams with something pleasant and fantastic. The elf scowled once more at the room he was in, then carefully he set wee master down to bed then apparated out of the room to the other side of the door and glared darkly around the home he was in.

He sniffed disdainfully.

"Nasty dirty muggles, treating little master like a house elf!" he murmured darkly.

"Strikes my good little master will the dirty muggles, ah but Kreacher is not supposed to hurts dirty filthy nasty bad muggles, if Kreacher does then Kreache must punishes Kreacher, he must iron his ears he must, or clobber his head till he cannot wake be any more. But if bad master white sheep Black never knows…" he muttered thinking, and thinking, and thinking some more. "But nasty muggles are not to hurt good gentle wee master Harry Potter sir… but what is Kreacher supposed to do?" asked Kreacher becoming inconsolable and agitated. "Kreacher must do something. This cannot just go unpunshes!"

"Ooooh." Wailed Kreacher near sobbing as he yanked on his ears. "Bad Kreacher Bad Kreacher for failing Good little master Harry Potter, sir!"

"What in the blazes is that noise!" cried out Vernon Dursley as he ran from out of his office and into the main room. Kreacher quickly made himself invisible. House Elfs were not supposed to be seen by strangers and muggles. Which went and gave Kreacher a bright idea.

'If no ones sees Kreacher then no one knows it is Kreacher is doing the bad things to the muggles. Cannots hurts them but can do bad things and punishes them, yes yes, make their socks not match, put stains and wrinkles in their clothes, unpolishes their shoes, bring the slugs in from the gardens, put the bugs to eating the plants. Oh yes, oh yes, what a good and bright Kreacher you are Kreacher.' He patted himself on the back. 'Kreacher makes them mischief and makes them pay for being mean to his little master Harry Potter, sir'. He gleefully rubbed his ancient looking hands together and grinned his most crooked and evil smile showing sharp and ugly teeth. Kreacher looked more like a gargoyle then a house elf. He was very, very pleased with himself; he almost did a little jig but told himself not to do so until after he had done the mischief to the bad mean nasty muggles.

* * *

Life for Harry Potter did not get much better in fact it seemed to only get worse as he was soon blamed for every little thing that went wrong, from malfunctioning dishwashers and laundry machines, to burned toast. Life was so unfair for little Harry Potter and it was even less frequently that he got to visit his uncles. Sincer Uncle Vernon told Aunt Petunia to keep him away from the "Perverts" he had not been allowed to go see them even once in along long time. He was so very sad. He begged and whined and threw a tantrum but nothing he did gained him anything but a smack and being locked up in the cupboard. He was not allowed to go anywhere near Uncles Sirius and Snape.

Duddly laughed at him all the time and teased him ruthlessly. Duddly always made sure that Harry was punished for things that Duddly had done out of his own mischief making.

If it wasn't for Kreacher coming to his bedroom and giving him comfort he would have felt very lonely indeed.

"No matters what Kreacher does to punishes them they bad bad mean nasty dirty filthy muggles is hurting his good little master Harry Potter, sir. I is so mad I donts knows what to do!" cried Kreacher one night after two months worth of battling the muggles and taking care of Harry unseen.

Harry frowned in thought he wanted to help his Kreacher as Kreacher was trying to help him. "tell uncy Iri and Nape." He said decisively.

Kreacher blinked thunderstruck. "How bright and right and smart and ingenious my little master Harry Potter, sir is!" he said excitedly, ears and body quivering. "Master Professor Snape Sir will know what to do! I will return shortly my little master Harry Potter, sir." With a quick snap of his fingers and a sound "crack" in the atmosphere Kreacher was gone to summon Uncle Snape.

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape

Severus Snape was brooding again as he flipped through the pictures in his album. There they were captured forever in wizarding pictures never to grow old a moment in time frozen forever in a living picture. His proud yet victim mother, his sometimes sober father, the man he grew to hate and resent for all the failures in his life. The muggle that had made it possible for Severus to fall in with the wrong kinds of people to think in the ways and terms of hate like the ruthless, merciless, powerful and arrogant Lucius Malfoy head boy in Slyhterin, his ally and later best friend who had appointed him SpellFather /GodFather of Lucius and Nacissa's son Draco Malfoy. He gazed longingly at the pictures dreaming of what ifs and remembering the things captured in these photos for all time.

As an abused and shy child he had been an outcast, pitied and hated at the same time. People were always jealous of intelligence and Severus Snape had been born very intelligent. The only person who had ever seemed to love and even understand him had been a young Lilly Evans. His own Mother had been too afraid to show any kind of emotion like love let alone understanding to a son that was rejected by a vindictive and narrow minded alcoholic and abusive muggle father.

Severus had been born strong in his magic, both mother and father had rejected him because of his magic and his talent and his intelligence. But Lilly had been attracted to him as a moth to flame just as he had been to her. She had burned brightly in intelligence and compassion. He could even say that at the time it seemed to him that she was even capable of limitless love like those saints, those holy people, the muggles in his father's church prayed to for guidance or protection.

Lilly had been everything that Severus had not been. She was beautiful, she glowed, she had a family that adored her and spoiled her but for all of that Lilly had never been selfish or greedy. She had only ever been kind and giving. Though what she would do to Potter whenever she found out he had hurt Severus spoke of a furious nature not to tamper with. She was protective as a lion, a force of nature to be reckoned with and all of her ire and rage would be spent on Potter and the Marauders for what they did to her best friend Severus.

He could honestly say that he believed he was in love with her but as time past and he came to realize himself better, his true self, that self that hadn't come till more recently. He knew he was not "in love" with her but Loved her, but being that he had never been loved or that love had been fleeting in his life, he hadn't been able to tell the difference until many years later. Even now he still loved her. He thought he could have been in love with her except it wasn't in his true nature.

As a young man he had thought he was in love with her. He really thought he had been. His feelings had been deep but nothing truly sexual. He would dream of marriage and even children that looked like Lilly but when it came to the mechanics of it, well, it wasn't women that, not even Lilly, that could get him to…. To no matter how beautiful they were in nature or in body, nothing female ever got a rise out of him.

He had thought at first that he couldn't do sexual things like the other boys because he didn't feel anything special for any of the other girls, only Lilly ever made his heart ache. Only Lilly filled that lonely place inside of him. But he hadn't been able to see her naked not even in his dreams. He had thought maybe it had been because he had revered her, worshipped her, put her up so high on a petal stool that he could never believe himself worthy of touching her. But no, it wasn't that. It was a horrible confusing time for Severus, especially when he had strange urges for well, those of his own gender.

Those urges he fought tooth and nail against for he knew that Lucius or those as powerful as he would take advantage of Severus and play him well like a puppet on strings bound to him by sexual desires. So he tried very hard and for a long time he told himself he liked girls and he was in love with Lilly and no one but Lilly would ever do but that he could never touch her, never, because he was unworthy of her. He tortured and tormented himself far better than ever the Dark Lord could or ever did.

He could see her in little Harry's eyes or in his loving nature towards Kreacher and himself. Harry was a little firecracker like Lilly had been as well. James had never seemed to get angry he always got even or played jokes on his victims. In some ways even Snape had to admit James Potter would have done well in Slytherin.

Harry had crept into his heart as quickly as Lilly had. Though Severus was still unwilling to say so aloud. The boy was growing up to be more like his father in face and temperament thanks to Sirius Black constantly spoiling the rugrat and egging him on to do stupid and dangerous and thoughtless things. If he could, Severus would have rather have raised Harry on his own, in his own disciplined and stern way. But between Kreacher and Sirius Black, Severus had usually been outmaneuvered and forced into a retreat to his basement workshop. Besides Severus didn't want to be the mother hen in this household with all of the responsibilities on his shoulders, Sirius Black needed to grow up and take the responsibility on himself after all the bastard was the brat's Dogfather.

Setting his album aside Severus did a stretch of his body hearing his bones snap into place and wincing at the small sharp pains such things caused. He had another potion to prepare for one of his rich clients and the rent to send out in the morning's mail. Just as he was about to sashay down to the basement Kreacher popped into existence on the stiar steps before him.

"Potions Master Snape Sir! Yous must come with me to aids Little Master Harry Potter Sir! Those nasty dirty muggles has hurt him! They locks him up in a house elf's room, Potions Master Snape Sir! They is so means to him. They starves him and hits him and yells at him always, Master Potions Master Snape Sir." Kreacher looked ready to break down into tears.

Snape froze. He felt everything freeze up inside of him, brain, blood, heart, air. His Lilly's Harry was being hurt by those muggle relatives of his? No, it couldn't be possible. And yet, hadn't he noticed how tiny the boy had always seemed? How hungry he always was when he came often into their care? He narrowed his eyes as his brain worked furiously to find other signs he had missed of abuse or neglect. Some bruises sometimes, but the child was a little road runner and clumsy. But maybe…maybe…. Severus Snape felt his heart break then burn away the ice in his veins. Fury welled up and over into his magic and the house trembled with it. Black as the pits of hell, his eyes smoldered like coal in a fire. Occluding was hard when he felt his emotions rushing through him like the blood in his veins.

"Think Severus, think." He growled. "We can't take him away without proof. Irrefutable proof!"

"Please, Master Potions Master Snape Sir, what are we's to do?" begged Kreacher helplessly.

"Muggle cameras." Insisted Severus. "Small devices to record the goings on inside that house. I can't believe I didn't notice! I can't believe Sirius Black hasn't been staring into my crystal ball every minute of every day making sure that Harry Potter is being well taken care of! We need photo documentation and video camera documenting as well to give to the authorities. Kreacher, I need you to stay hidden from the muggles while you record them. Harry may suffer for a little while longer but in the end it will be worth it. We can at long last get custody of the child and raise him fully ourselves, if everything goes according to plan. But first you must record them and record Harry, in secret. Its for Harry's own good." Insisted Severus feeling Kreacher was about to object to his plans but Kreacher surprised him.

Kreacher's eyes glittered madly and joyfully. "Master Potions Master Snape Sir, My good little Master Harry Potter sir was right, sir about you sir! He knew yous would helps him."

Severus was startled by such praise even more startled by what the elf implied of Harry's thoughts and trust in Severus Snape, "the meanie" "the party pooper", the giant spit cloth the boy wretched on at every opportunity, the dish rag that never let him or Uncle Sirius have any fun all. Well it just went to show that one could never figure out children at all. Or rather it went to show that a little discipline far outweighed frivolity. Snape smirked and felt his chest swell as he gloated. Harry trusted him to take care of him and get him out of his muggle relatives' foul clutches. Unlike Uncle Sirius that was all fun and play.

It did his evil little heart proud to finally have be something more and better than the ever popular ever charming ever so brave Sirius Black!

Oh no, Severus Snape was never going to let Sirius Black live it down. Sirius Black's godson trusted Severus, who they sneered at behind his back and called him names all through school and even now: "Snivellus" "Snivelly", he sneered.

No, little Harry Potter, the golden boy, the apple shining in his eyes, wanted Evil Snivellus to save him and not his Uncle "the Fun one" "the DogFather" he jeered, Sirius Black to save him!

HA!

This was an opportunity Snape had been waiting for. Finally, he'd get some respect! Finally he'd be able to lord something over Sirius Black for the rest of his pathetic Griffindork life!

Although, he frowned, it didn't quite feel as nice as he had hoped it would, but that was only because it was coming at the expense of a child's suffering and that was something Severus could never forgive. Those Dursely's were going to pay. Because if there was one thing in this world that Severus Snape hated more then Griffindors, and mainly the Marauders, it was Child Abusers; being a victim of it himself, he knew what it felt like.

He knew what it was like to feel worthless and helpless. Held been helpless nearly all of his young life, suffering at the hands of his father and Marauders both and the unfairness of Hogwarts and the world in general that viewed all Slytherin as something evil or dark and without tolerance for him anywhere. But worse then that was being ostracized and disliked at home, never feeling an ounce of love or safety; that was not something he would wish on any child, not even a child of James Potter!

He scowled darkly into his crystal ball and watched as Kreacher set to work.

* * *

**TBC - as time allows**

* * *

I have to admit, Kreacher has really stolen the story from me. What an evil little house elf he is! LOL ^_^

I am hoping to bring more Sirius to the story in the next chapter or two. Ideas are of course very much appreciated and welcomed! ^_^

Thank you Shizu and everyone who has reviewed.

Please feel free to review…

Also, watch for my Snupin Fic: Crippled Hearts, it will be coming as soon as The Odd Couple has been completed. And I am also hard at work on trying to finish some of my Naruto fics, which have been making me feel really really guilty... such as Iruka Sensei's reproachful puppy dog eyes. LOL


End file.
